Bambina
Bambina is a young supervillian working alongside Starlet and August Prince. Personality Bambina has a rather lewd personality, talking about how she would love to have Pretender body snatch celebrities to make them do illicit sexual activities with her. She's extremely violent, threatening to torture Weaver in explicit detail, making her teammates flinch.Drone 23.2 Bambina's mother received money from sponsors based on her "rankings", and Bambina committed crimes to make her name more prominent. This would allow her to income from deals and under-board sponsorships. Bambina is an example of an itinerant: she hits other cities to make a splash, she shows off, and she tries to grab ratings and rankings on top villain lists that she can then leverage into back-alley sponsorship deals and merchandising. Between her episodes, she returns to LA, lives a life of luxury, and gets spends good money on training and counseling in (villain) branding and kicking ass. - Los Angeles Friend-or-Foe (Wildbow, Reddit.com, 2016-08-31) When her ratings slipped, she would get in trouble. She would time her attacks in order to maximize her reputation and deliberately stall to be sure she was recorded and got credit for it. Relationships Mother Speculated, by the fandom, to be the reason her daughter triggered. Understandably.I could see Mr. Calle and Tagg watching my dad and I, looking between us. “What?” Mr. Calle answered, “I’ve represented a lot of supervillains. I can count on one hand the ones who had parents show up at their trial, let alone pre-trial. When they did show up, half of them were a nightmare. Bambina’s mother, for example, all of the worst aspects of a showbiz parent, but the kid’s a vandal and a mass murderer. Don’t even get me started on how toxic that dynamic was. You two are civil with one another, at the very least. That’s… something. Hold onto it.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.4 Parian She left a negative impression on the doll girl.“I’m staying back,” Flechette assured the girl. “Remember me?” “Yes. You talked to me before the fight, pulled me away from that horrible little girl.” “Yeah,” Flechette smiled, shrugging. She stepped forward. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.2 Quinn Calle Used the services of Calle's law firm at one time. Reputation A known killer Bambina has become so notorious she has capitalized on her infamy to get clandestine sponsorships.More that Bambina has been in the top 40 most ‘trending’ villains, and is calculating her villainy to maximize her reputation. She let herself get low, planning a big stunt, only to be overshadowed. - Another Comment by Wildbow on Drone 23.2 Appearance Bambina has the appearance of a girl around eight years old with curly hair and dimpled cheeks, dressed in an old-fashioned frock.Extermination 8.1 In fact her powers diminishes the effects of aging and she is chronologically older than she appears.It’s stated in the chapter, I thought (maybe lost in edits?) – she ages slower. - Comment by Wildbow on Drone 23.2 Abilities and Powers Bambina has the ability to launch herself at high speed and bounce off surfaces, and create explosions of fire on contact. She can bounce without creating explosions, or create explosions without bouncing. She can't bounce on water. Even without exploding, her kicks were sufficient to toss a man across a room hard enough to incapacitate him and to shift one of Dragon's craft. In addition, Bambina has a slowed aging rate; Weaver referred to her as a "pseudo-child".A scattered few independent heroes and villains were around as well. Few I could name. I saw a girl dressed up like an old fashioned doll. Parian. She was local, and she wasn’t hero or villain. A rogue, who only used her powers for business or entertainment. She could sometimes be seen doing some promotion for a store downtown, giving life to some massive stuffed animal or a store mascot. She’d done an interview in a magazine I’d read back before I had powers, and I knew she was a fashion student, though she wasn’t revealing just who she was until after she was more established. She looked as though she were trapped in a conversation with a curly haired, dimple-cheeked villainess that looked no older than eight, who wore a frock that was maybe from the same period as Parian’s. The pseudo-child was Bambina, if I was remembering right. Parian was rescued by one of the out-of-town Wards, a girl in a skintight costume with a visor covering her eyes, nose and ears, with a quiver of what looked like giant needles and a massive crossbow. The Ward said something to Bambina, who scowled and managed to look cute while doing it. Then the heroine ushered Parian over to where she’d been talking with Shadow Stalker. What in the world could that group talk about? I might not have been alone in thinking that – Shadow Stalker seemed unimpressed with the new addition to their group, judging by her body language. - Excerpt from Extermination 8.1 History Background She claimed to have faced an Endbringer before,Legend called out, “Capes! If you have faced an Endbringer before, stand!” I watched as the rest of the Protectorate, about a third of the out-of-town Wards, Bambina, half of a commercially sponsored cape team and the Travelers stood. I couldn’t help but notice Armsmaster lean over toward Miss Militia, whisper something in her ear, and point at the Travelers. Miss Militia shook her head. - Excerpt from Extermination 8.2 and has murdered several people.Mr. Calle answered, “I’ve represented a lot of supervillains. I can count on one hand the ones who had parents show up at their trial, let alone pre-trial. When they did show up, half of them were a nightmare. Bambina’s mother, for example, all of the worst aspects of a showbiz parent, but the kid’s a vandal and a mass murderer. Don’t even get me started on how toxic that dynamic was. You two are civil with one another, at the very least. That’s… something. Hold onto it.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.4 Story Start Bambina participated in the battle against Leviathan in Brockton Bay. She dropped out when it became clear her power wasn't much use. “You were there for the Leviathan fight,” I spoke to Bambina. “Can’t really bounce on water, it turns out,” she said. “Wasn’t worth the trouble. Ducked out.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.2 Post-Echidna She got into trouble with her mother, because Weaver's slaying of Alexandria took all the attention away from a crime she committed at around the same time. She and her team of child villains were hired by Pretender and the Las Vegas Protectorate to free him, in exchange for large amounts of money and a favor with unspecified restrictions. She and her entire team were taken into the Protectorate's custody.“We collected the three members of Bambina’s group. Not a complete loss.” “They’ll get free and continue their rampage,” I said. “Most likely. We’ll strive to hold on to Bambina at the very least. With luck we’ll be able to recruit the little prince, maybe Starlet as well.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mover Category:Shaker Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Unknown Status Category:Worm Characters